The Secret Debaucheries of the Pureblood Race
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: Andromeda tells the truth about what lurks behind the closed doors of those purebloods.The immorality between married couples, lovers and family. What are those beautiful purebloods really like? OneShot


**The Secret Debaucheries of the Pureblood Race.**

My name is Andromeda Black Tonks, the famously disowned daughter of the notorious Black family. And I am here to tell you the truth; about Purebloods, the Black family, the Malfoys, the Lestranges and the Death Eaters.

As many of you may know, betrothed marriages are a very popular amongst the society. Marriage however is of little importance to the couple, it is just their duty and they do not complain.

We Purebloods are not like other witches and wizards, we are a whole different sect. And by purebloods I do not mean a couple who are both magical, I mean a society of people who are made up of the best of the best, not a stain upon there pure, clean blood. We are like the pedigrees of human form.

You cannot become a Pureblood over night; it takes centuries and centuries to join the same league of someone like Lucius Malfoy. There is a difference between being a pureblood and being Pureblood. To be a pureblood is to have parents and grandparents both of magical birth. To be Pureblood is to have a family with not a single mark on their magic. We are a sect above any other member of the magical community.

There is a certain beauty about Purebloods, an angelic face on each of those demons. How those face stay angelic and beautiful is a mystery even to me, who was raised by them. They may be pure and seemingly perfect. But if you are lucky enough to be brought into the inner folds of their families you will witness a life of debauchery and unspoken immorality.

I take for instance, Narcissa Black Malfoy. I'm sure you have heard of her. What comes to your mind when you hear her name? The Silver Princess? The Ice Queen? Or perhaps the Defeated Daughter? I'm sure many of you believe that she is the woman who puts on her cold front and is then abused and beaten up by her Death Eater husband, some choose to believe she is bound to her husband, too afraid and too in love to look at another man. I am afraid that my little sister is quite the opposite, and is known amongst our society notoriously as the woman of passion. A string of lovers wait at the hem of her robes. Lucius does not care; Bellatrix is far more to his taste in women than Narcissa anyway. He always did prefer brunettes

An interesting part of Pureblood society is that now and then there is a half blood that is allowed in, a special case, a sort of adopted friend that they take a shine too. Severus Snape is probably the best known. He has abandoned his half blood life for that of ours. That of course does not mean he should be allowed to marry one of the Pureblood women. Half Bloods will never fully be accepted whatever happens; they are more of a pet for the Purebloods, an alibi they can use, should ever someone accuse them of discrimination against muggles.

The Death Eaters fight for blood, they grow so sick and tired of being such a small group that through their frustration they attack those who are different. Just in spite. They know they cannot purify the Wizarding race. There are not enough old Pureblood families in the world for them to expand. They decrease, day by day by day.

I shamed my family, by stating I should never wish to be part of this life, I had seen other families, those who were not pureblood but who lived moral, good, happy lives. They were the true pure ones. It still hurts to remember my family, for through the disgust I feel for them they are still my family. When they closed the iron gates on me I left their world forever. And until this day, I have never spoken about them. The Purebloods may be the supreme witches and wizards.

But they are a dirty, unspoken secret of the Wizarding world.

Hidden away,

Let no one know

The secret debaucheries

Of the Pureblood race.

**_Yeah well I know it's not brilliant, it was just this little idea I had the other day, it was actually inspired by the movie/book Dangerous Liaisons. I don't know if any of you who have seen that recognised some of the similarities._**

_**LuciousLadyLucius**_


End file.
